This invention relates generally to clipboards and more particularly to a combined clipboard and pouch means for carrying a plurality of useful articles required by schoolchildren, etc. Clipboards are, of course, well known and are useful for, among other things, securing papers, etc. on a versatile portable writing surface. The present invention extends the versatility of clipboards by providing storage and carrying means for various articles.